Data and the Borg
by StarTrekFan72
Summary: this is the sequel of "Data and the Ilosians"... Data must defend himself and an entire starbase by an attack of the Borg...Lore returns...
1. Chapter 1

_Data and the Borg…_

This is the sequel of _Data and the Ilosians_…

_Chapter 1_

Data and Cindy lived happy together. The children were growing… now they went to kindergarten … Cindy was very busy as teacher, because her students were lazy … They were persuaded that they didn't need to study another languages, because there was always the universal translator with them. They were so young that they didn't understand why could be important to become independent from any technical instrument when you should communicate with another races.

Data didn't stop Cindy, because she would feel herself so useless on board if she couldn't work. She sometimes remembered Alex. She didn't speak openly with her husband about this delicate question. She feared to be responsible of his death, because she knew that her husband could lie as well as the human beings do.

-"Good evening, darling. How are you today?"- Data asked after his turn to his wife. –"Fine, thank you, Data…"- she answered. Then he kissed her softly on her mouth before the children. It seemed that he wanted that the children saw that he loved Cindy. He thought that the human beings did a lot of importance to the external signs of affection. In fact, they seemed reassured and usually they went to watch TV – yes, TV, they had a special interspaces' connection to the Earth…

Cindy said to Data to follow her into the bedroom. –"Oh, darling, have you already desire to make love?"- Data asked after the doors were closed. –"No, Data, I would like to speak about an important question with you…"- she answered. Data didn't have so much will to speak. He was fixing the beautiful clothes of her wife. She had on an Italian cloth, which she bought by a merchant on Star base 145. The mayor stylists were still Italians, who produced a magical effect by using precious materials and brilliant colors…Data was thinking why Cindy was provoking him so explicitly without making soon love…

Cindy thought that Data could be confused by her aspect and therefore he could be more sincere with her. –"Now, Data, I have a little question for you…What happened to Alex in fact?"- Data was exasperating by the strange behavior of Cindy. He was sure that he couldn't resist too much, because his feelings for her were very strong. Cindy was playing with the fire. –"OK, Cindy. I will answer to your question, but you should leave off your cloth. Now. It is an order."- he said firmly. He seemed to not joke. Cindy thought that perhaps she could do it and then she could insist on this topic…

When Cindy was naked and she entered into their bed, he decided to follow her and to answer. –"Cindy, do not think that I am a monster. I am only your husband. Alex was a threat to you and to another women… I have done only an act of justice, you know."- he said while he was leaving off his uniform and kissing her. Cindy understood that Data was ready to make love and that he didn't want to answer before his desire was finished. She decided to allow it to him. But at the end she insisted: - "Data, you have a moral program in your matrix. And you have killed an alien, although you were moved by a sense of justice. What should you do now according to your moral program?"-

Data fixed her beautiful naked body. He was 100 persuaded to have made the right decision. She deserved it. –"Well, I think that I should make a detailed report to my superior, Captain Picard, and then I will finish my days into a jail, darling. Without the permission to see you again."- he said coolly. But he didn't want to do it. He spoke so only because she was his wife. He knew that she didn't want really this.

Cindy thought that she wanted to speak alone with a priest. Data had made a mistake, but many people do it and then they return to their previous condition with the help of a priest.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Perhaps somebody could think that a priest isn't a real expert of robotics and so on, but he is the most competent person in order to solve the problems of the mind. Cindy thought that the real problem was that on the _Enterprise _were too much engineers, but no priests at all. They were on the several planets of the Federations and also in the starbases, because there was sometimes the necessity of a marriage or of a funeral. So she decided to go to the nearest starbase, Starbase 99. She obtained with facility a permission to leave the starship, because she wasn't so necessary on board. Data was astonished and became suspicious about the plans of his wife.

-"Well, darling, why do you want to visit Starbase 99?"- he asked to Cindy. –"Oh, Data, I think that you don't understand this kind of situations…I will meet one priest, because it is a very long time that I don't see one."- Data seemed reassured. The idea that his wife would meet another man without his presence irritated him. He feared that she could be again the victim of a monster as Alex…

Cindy met an old priest, called James Kirkwood. He listened to the entire story and concluded that the android wasn't programmed to elaborate such difficult emotions as love and jealousy. –"It isn't your husband responsible for this crime, but his creator, Doctor Soong, who wasn't able to set up an adequate moral program in him… If I were in you, dear Cindy, I wasn't believe in an android. We don't know how their neural matrix can work…I admire him as an official, but I suggest to you to think accurately about the possibility to cancel your marriage."- he said. Cindy was shocked, his husband could be still dangerous and nobody could understand how he could be stopped. But she thought that he simply wasn't aware of the difference between the good and the evil and she proposed to bring Data to him for two weeks.

The priest accepted the proposal. He should teach to Data the moral implications of his actions. Captain Picard agreed to try this experiment for the good of all on board, because Data could attack anybody for jealousy.

Data was reluctant. He didn't believe in God. There were too many gods in the galaxy to believe in one. He didn't trust in the ability of the priest to improve his moral attitude. But Cindy spoke about a sure separation if he could kill another person for jealousy. So he thought that he could pretend to believe in the speeches of the priest.

-"Good morning, Mr Kirkwood. I will remain with you for the period of two weeks. No more."- Data said to the priest. The old man was fixing his yellow eyes. Why did Doctor Soong such strange eyes? He could imitate better the human ones. And the skin…Yellow! How could a normal human woman love really such a strange type? He believed that the android felt himself inferior to the human beings and understood that the situation could become dangerous with the time, because he would notice better the difference from the others. And he could kill another people.

-"Well, Data, you are welcome. I am a poor priest alone in the galaxy, in fact I can return to my home world only once in a year. I appreciate very much your company. You have indeed a beautiful family and two children…"- he said. Data was perplexed, but he pretended to remain calm. –"Yes, I do."- he answered. –"And your brother, B 4? Has he the same aspect of you?"- he asked curious. Data replied: -"Yes, he has. Why? Am I strange, Mr Kirkwood?"- -"No, Data, you are a _normal android, _who married a _human woman…_"-

It seemed very offensive to him, but he pretended to remain calm. –"I believe that Doctor Bloom, who reactivated me after the happenings on the _Scimitar, _created another androids who are similar to me, but they have a more good-looking aspect, because he found out a new tint of the artificial skin, which is very similar to the human one…"- he said coolly. In fact, he believed that it was unnecessary at all. He was an affectionate husband, he killed Alex, it was true, but he was a real monster who didn't respect any law… He didn't understand why Cindy thought that this priest could be helpful.

Every night which he passed on Starbase 99 Data called his wife. She answered always. She was gentle, but not passionate as in the past. Data suffered terribly from the distance of his family and thought that the human beings believed that the androids shouldn't have the same rights as they had. He was bored and annoyed. He didn't find a common theme of conversation with the priest. Every day they discussed for hours on everything, but they didn't agree on anything.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Data passed the time on Starbase 99 by painting and by reading theatrical works. But the situation changed abruptly on the last day. He prepared accurately his baggage and went for the last time to speak with Mr Kirkwood. He finally decided that the best thing to do was to lie to the priest. -"Good morning, Mr Kirkwood."- Data said. –"Good morning, Data. Today is the last time that we meet…"- he answered. –"Yes, it is. But you were a formidable teacher for me, indeed. I would like to thank you for the time you spent with me. You spoke about the human nature and about the human feelings and I found all our speeches very interesting…"- but it wasn't true. He was very annoyed by him and the unique desire was to accomplish to the desires of his wife, in order to return to her.

-"Well, Data, I'm happy to hear this…I wish you a long life and prosperity…"- Mr Kirkwood said, but in fact he was interrupted by the sound of a red alarm. The station was attacked by the Borg. The Commander of the Starbase, John Locke, wanted the help of all the senior officers on board, it means that Data had to help too. He run immediately on the bridge.

-"Commander Data. How can I help you, sir?"- he asked when he reached the bridge and he saw the Commander Locke. –"You are welcome, Data. You have a lot of experience with the Borg, isn't it?"- he said with a great smile. He felt himself reassured. Data was an authority in matter of Borg, as Seven of Nine. He knew sure what they should do. –"Yes, sir. I would like to go to the tactical and operative stations, please. I would see how many ships are in this area."- Data answered. Locke allowed him to do it. In a few minutes Data understood that the situation was very dangerous. The station had only 4 starships in that moment, while the Borg cubes were 6. They needed the help of another starships, such as the _Enterprise. _He asked the permission to communicate with a secret codex with his ship. Locke allowed it.

Meanwhile, Picard was reassuring Cindy that Data felt better than before, after the vacancy on the Starbase 99. But Cindy was preoccupied, she made a strange dream in which Data met Lore again and then they united to the Borg. Abruptly they received a secret message from Starbase 99. They looked to each other…Picard allowed the transmission. The officer who was responsible for the communications said: -"The message comes from Commander Data, sir. They are in danger. There are 6 Borg cubes in their area. They hope that we and another ships could arrive before it is too late."-

Picard was astonished. Every time they met the Borg, they suffered great losses. He became pale. He knew that it could be their last mission, but he knew that the Borg should be stopped before they could arrive to the Earth. Therefore he ordered to inform Starfleet to send all the ships in that sector to Starbase 99. Then he ordered to activate Warp 9. He hoped to arrive in time.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter__ 4_

Data tried to communicate with the Borg before they attacked the starbase: -"Good morning. I am Commander Data. This is Starbase 99. You are in Federation's space. What are you doing here?"-

From the cube arrived a strange answer: -"Welcome, _brother…_Finally I have found you….after a very long time…."- It was Lore's voice. The people were looking at Data in search for an answer, but they didn't dare to ask to him anything. They seemed paralyzed by the terror. How could Lore be back _again? _And with so many Borg cubes….How could they sustain such a powerful attack? The _Enterprise _was coming, it was true, but meanwhile they were too weak….

Data didn't say anything. He thought that there was a traitor in the Federation. He could have found the body of his brother and then he reassembled it. Then he could have persuaded the Borg to attack the Federation in order to conquer a colony. The information which Lore had about the security systems of the Federation could destroy easily that Starbase and perhaps an entire fleet… He should prevent this disaster anyway. It was a question of family…

Data informed Captain Picard about the situation. Cindy, who was on the bridge, thought that she would lose his husband forever. She felt herself very bad and then she fainted. Worf helped her to arrive to the sickbay. Dr Crusher said that she needed to rest. She was preoccupied about Cindy's children, therefore she ordered to Lieutenant Schultz to go to her apartment in order to assist them.

Picard informed Admiral Janeway about the bad news. –"Good morning, Admiral, we have some urgent bad news for you…"- he said. –"Good morning, Captain. What happened so bad in your sector?"- she answered preoccupied. –"The Borg, sir. And Lore. He is back _again…_"- Picard said coolly. Janeway become pale. A new attack to the Federation without any previous provocation…The Borg had at least two Queens, and now they return with a King? It seemed so strange…so different from their usual society. Perhaps Lore had persuaded only a few ships to follow him and it wasn't a real menace to the human kind. She answered: -"How many cubes did you detect in your sector, Captain? And how many ships do you need to defeat the enemies? Unfortunately I think that we have only 5 available ships in your area…"- Picard seemed to have had a confirm to his suspicions. They didn't have sufficient ships to stop the Borg. But they could bluff. He answered that he was flying at Warp 9 in direction to Starbase 99, which was under attack. He said that Data was on this station and therefore they could try to find out a plan while the other ships were flying there.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Data tried to communicate with his brother Lore: -"Open a channel with the Borg, Lieutenant Murphy, please."-

-"Channel opened, sir."-

-"Here is Commander Data. Lore, if you are still alive, please, respond."-

-"Sure, I'm 100 _fully functional, _brother… And you? I have heard something about an incident on the _Scimitar…_ But it's evident that there are a lot of strange stories about us in the galaxy…"- he said sarcastically.

Data was astonished. Lore was alive and knew the recent events… what else did he know? –"I am fine, Lore. I am happy that you are fine too. But I do not understand _how _you returned to life again…"- he said calmly.

–"Oh, Data, it's a very interesting story, indeed. After our last meeting, I was disassembled by your friends and after your _incident _a Ferengi merchant wanted to but the pieces of my body in order to rebuild an android…He gave a lot of money for me… But, indeed, after he completed the difficult operation, he had a little _incident, _so I tried to communicate with my friends Borg and then we reunited."- he concluded.

Data was thinking about the chances of destroy the cubes before they could attack the Earth without the help of the _Enterprise_. They were very low, only 22,3 . So he calculated how much time needed to his ship to arrive… the result was 2 hours and 15 minutes at Warp 9. Would Lore wait for the arrival of Starfleet's ships or would he prefer to attack immediately? Data thought that he could imagine the answer very quickly, in only 0,68 seconds…

-"Sir, we are attacked by the enemies…"- said Lieut. Murphy.

-"Order to our ships to begin to attack the principal cube, where Lore stays."- Data said.

-"Yes, sir, but I think that we have too small ships…"- he answered.

-" It is in such dangerous situations that we must show our military value, Lieutenant."- he said definitely.

All the presents saw each other in the eyes…but they said anything. The Commander was right. Their duty was to stop the arrival of the enemies with all their forces. No matter how much human lives could be lost. They were all officers…

The battle began with a terrible noise which went out from Lore's cube. It seemed that the Borg tried to destroy all the electronic system on the Starbase. During these seconds an away team of Borg beamed up on board. They began to kill or assimilate everybody. Only the bridge remained clean. There was a special protective barrier which defended it. All seemed lost…


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter__ 6_

Cindy was awaken now, but she was still in an uncomfortable state of mind. She didn't believe that the Borg could represent a real danger again… But all the members of the crew were very serious and they didn't want to talk too much with her about the possibility of rescuing the Starbase and its occupants…

Meanwhile Data was searching for a way to escape safe from the Starbase with the other survivors. Lore tried to persuade him and the others that there was no way out.

-"Data, you know, it isn't any way out…you must surrender and I'll be generous with you and with your new friends…"- he said.

-"No, Lore. You are evil, brother. Your plans to destroy the human kind are always the same. I do not believe to you, brother. You have killed or assimilated 45 members of the crew of this Starbase and you have done the same with the crew of our ships. If you want to speak with us, it is only because you know that our protective shield is too hard for you. I suggest to you to go away. You have won, brother. You do not need any more."-

There was a terribly long silence in the base. It seemed endless… but indeed after 12 minutes they saw on the screen that Lore and the Borg retired. They didn't understand _why. _ The solution seemed that Lore feared that Data had called several ships in help, and he believed that the Borg couldn't affront a great fleet. However, they reassured themselves and then they waited for the arrival of the _Enterprise._

Cindy thanked God for the unexpected rescue of his husband and his friends. Unfortunately, Mr. Kirkwood was killed by the Borg. There was a solemn funeral for the victims of the attack and there was a detailed report of the damages to the Starfleet. Picard was very preoccupied. He knew that the Borg had a strong will to assimilate the entire universe… He didn't think that Lore could really command them. Perhaps there was a sort of pact, similar to that made between the Queen and Data a lot of years before…He considered all the possibilities with the help of Data. They concluded that it was a sort of test of the abilities of the Borg and that the real target was the Earth. They saw only a few cubes, but perhaps they could have an entire fleet anywhere in the galaxy…


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter__ 7_

The day after was full of trouble. The Command was waiting for a logic explanation to the Borg attack. But the question more urgent was: where did they disappear? And when will they return? Nobody knew the right answer. There was a possibility: the Borg of the Delta quadrant reorganized their fleet, but they were unable to rebuild a Queen…It could be a point to their disadvantage. The Federation could hope to destroy the cube of Lore and then the other cubes should be helpless, without a guide … But indeed Lore was very astute. Captain Picard thought that they could replace Lore with B-4. They were so similar that nobody could distinguish one from another. Data was perplexed about this plan. It seemed very dangerous to send an android with a _normal intellectual capacities _among a lot of enemies. He didn't have a real chance to survive. It seemed to Data very cruel to abandon him in such a way…

-"Data, what are you thinking now?"- Cindy asked to her husband during the lunch. She didn't feel very well in the last weeks, but she didn't understand _why…_

-"I am thinking that it is too dangerous to send my brother in mission, darling. He hasn't much experience, he could be tortured and then destroyed and it would be only my fault. I am the First Officer, I should take my responsibility and then I should exchange myself with Lore."- he said. They were eating _brown food, _which was the favorite one by Data, meanwhile at dinner they were used to eat Italian food, which was the favorite one by Cindy. The children were eating in silence. They didn't understand very well what was the danger which could destroy their family, but they understood that their parents were in a great trouble.

Cindy felt herself worse and then she should go into the bathroom. She vomited the entire lunch. Data knocked at the door. He wanted to be helpful: –"All right, darling? Could I help you anyway?"-

-"No, thank you. You can return into the kitchen."- Cindy decided to try the test of pregnancy. After the rape of Alex she didn't have any more her menstruations. And Data cannot have children… She feared to know the result. How could she explain this to her husband and to her children? But she knew that it was the only logical solution to her recent problems of health…

Data understood that it should be a delicate question. If a woman refuses to open the door to her man, it's only one the answer: she fears to explain something to him. She ran too often into the bathroom in the last month and she fainted on the bridge 24 hours earlier… They made obviously love during the last night, with a new passion, but she was very pale and her belly seemed a little bigger…

After a few minutes, Cindy had the bad news: she was waiting a baby by Alex. The first thought which she had was to not reveal the pregnancy to anybody, except Dr. Crusher. She should hide this delicate question. She should abort before it would be too late…

She returned into the kitchen and she forced herself to smile to her husband and to her children. –"Oh, but you were waiting for me…it is so kind, thank you very much…but unfortunately I should go now into the Sick Bay, because I have a terrible headache. Sorry, babies…"- she said. She went out without giving other details about her conditions.

Data remained astonished. Cindy was going to Dr. Crusher with an excuse, it was clear, but why? Had she a lover? Could she be pregnant of another man? It was very hard for him to think that his wife could have a sexual relationship with another man. He feared that he could have a violent reaction. But on the ship nobody was interested to become friend of Cindy, except the females. The men seemed to fear him, especially after the death of Alex. Therefore he excluded a secret relationship with an officer. He would have noticed something strange in the behavior of Cindy…


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

Lore was fixing the screen in order to think about the next move. It seemed to him to play a game of chess where he had the advantage of the first move. The Starfleet seemed astonished by his return and by his alliance with the Borg. He became easily their King, because they weren't able to build another Queen and they needed a strong guide for the stability of their social system. He didn't assimilate completely to them, he limited his influence only during the battles, because he didn't care much about their thoughts and their feelings. He was cold as always, his unique goal was to become the King of the entire galaxy by destroying the inferior races, as the human beings, or their allies, as the Klingons and the Vulcans. His spies told him that he had another brother, who was less sophisticated as him, but he could become very useful in certain situations as a perfect double Therefore he wanted to beam him up into his cube.

Data and Picard feared that the next target of Lore's attack could be the _Enterprise, _because they knew him better as the others and they could discover his Achilles' heel…

Meanwhile, Cindy reached the Sick Bay. Beverly saw in a moment that she was again in a great trouble. –"Hello, Cindy…how are you today? You seem very pale…"-

-"I'm pregnant, Beverly, it's terrible, I know, but Data doesn't still know it. It's a secret… because I think that the father is Alex…I would only to abort now…"- she said with a low tone of voice.

Beverly was astonished. Cindy wasn't preoccupied about Data and Lore, but about a _new baby…_She was a doctor, she could help her to relax with some medicines or with an operation, but she wanted to be sure that the choice of Cindy was the right one. Therefore she refused to intervene without a meeting with the Counselor. Cindy feared that the news could be spread in the ship. She feared that her husband could be accused of the homicide of Alex…She didn't want to be divided by him any more…


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter__9_

The senior officers of the crew were called to find out an efficient plan to destroy Lore's cube. Cindy was excluded, because she wasn't an officer of the bridge. Beverly was absent, she wasn't able to focalize her attention on the present, because she was very preoccupied for her friend. Data tried to express his plan about the possibility of exchanging himself with Lore without showing any sign of emotion. In fact, he was thinking about Cindy and the babies. If the Borg would discover the truth, they would probably kill him in a moment.

Beverly disagreed with this desperate plan. –"I don't think that it is a good idea, Data. Cindy needs your help here, you have a _family_…"-

Data fixed Beverly into her eyes. He didn't understand very well the human feelings, but he saw soon that she tried to say something else. –"I know, Doctor. If we had another possibility, I would consider it, but we have nothing else. We have localized Lore's cube. The Romulans have agreed to borrow to us a special ship, the _Excelsior, _a prototype, in order to reach the target without being localized. This ship has particular shields and weapons which could be useful…"- he said coolly. Indeed, he tried to focalize his attention only to his mission, the personal problems with Cindy could wait….

There was a complete silence for two minutes. The other officers feared that it was a new battle without a way out. Picard wanted that somebody would accompany him in this mission. Worf and Geordi offered their help. Picard smiled satisfied. A competent away team was created in a moment. They should hurry up now. The Borg could only reorganize their fleet for a final attack. There was little time.

Data returned to his apartment. He loved very much Cindy, but his duty to Starfleet came before anything else. He kissed her passionately, he wanted only to make peace. She didn't refuse his kiss. He wanted to go into bed quickly. She was still confused by the pregnancy, but she thought that it was right to make love after all…

The day after Data went away without wakening his wife. He hated to have to say to her again "Goodbye", therefore he spared the trouble. In a few minutes he reached his friends and then they beamed up on board of the _Excelsior. _Geordi suggested to Data to achieve all the needed information about the schematics of this ship by the data base of the computer. He followed the advice and so they couldgo towards the position of Lore's cube. They saw the _Enterprise _and hoped to be able to return in few hours…


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter__ 10_

The _Excelsior _arrived at the destination in about an hour at Warp 6. Nobody was able on the cube to localize it. The Romulans' engineers were very expert in their job… Data and his friends wore special uniforms which made them invisible. They decided to beam up secretly on board. They reached easily the bridge and observed what the Borg were doing.

-"Three of Nine, where are _they _now?"- Lore asked to his science officer.

-"I don't know, sir, I'm sorry…"- he answered. It seemed that the sensors were damaged…It was a fortune for the _Enterprise._

-"It's always the same story: _I don't know, sir… _Why do I have such miserable officers as you around me?"- Lore answered furious. He knew that the Borg were less efficient without a Queen, but he hoped that they could repair at least the systems of the ship…He wanted to relax in his apartment, therefore he went away.

Data ordered to his friends to follow him. In a few minutes they were all in the turbo lift and then they were all in Lore's apartment. It was a very dark room, without the facilities which the human beings are used. In fact, Lore was an android and he didn't need too much wardrobe…

Data approached to Lore and silently deactivated him by pressing the button on his neck. Lore didn't understand what happened but he was able to press an emergency button on a panel on a wall in order to ask for help the security guards. But Data quickly brought Lore's clothes and then he wore them. He put his invisible uniform on him and then he ordered to his friends to beam up on the _Excelsior _and to return to home.

–"It is necessary, you know…go now, before the Borg could arrest you…"- he said.

-"Well, if you are sure, Data, we'll go, but we'll return in time, you know, you are my best friend and I don't want to cry again for you…"- Geordi answered…


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter__11_

Geordi was very preoccupied for his best friend. He couldn't say to Cindy that it was very probably that the Borg would kill him because he didn't use the _colloquial phrases _as his brother Lore did…

When they returned safe on board of the _Enterprise, _they brought Lore in the Sick Bay. They hoped that he could be useful in some way… They called also B-4, because they thought that a familiar face could be necessary…

-"Where am I? Oh, I'm back on the _Enterprise! _NOOOOOO!!!!!"-Lore cried.

Beverly created a special field in which Lore was prisoner. She called Picard, Geordi and B-4 to see the guest.

-"Good morning, Lore. We see again after a lot of time…"- Picard said by trying to remain calm and objective.

Lore was trying to understand what was so strange in the Sick Bay. He concluded that it wasn't the same ship where he was reactivated about 20 years earlier…And he saw another android who had his same face…another _brother…_

-"Oh, another _brother… _Who are you?"- he asked.

-"I am B-4."- he answered coolly.

-"B-4? My _father_didn't say anything about _you…_ It's strange…He told me all about his experiments of robotics…"- Lore said astonished. How many _brothers _existed in the galaxy? He didn't believe that his father could pass his entire life by buildings androids…

B-4 observed accurately the guest. He seemed as intelligent as Data, but his look was so _different… _The eyes, for example, seemed the same, but they had a different expression… And he _smiled _… Data wasn't used to smile. Why did nobody say anything about him? The officers seemed furious, but _why? _B-4 didn't dare to ask for an explanation, because he thought that it was superfluous. He had to ask it directly to the guest.

-"Sorry, I would like to know who are you. I think that we have the same father, but nobody told me anything about your existence…"- he began.

Lore understood that he was a simpler android than him and Data. –"I'm your brother Lore, I and Data had an _argument_and then I went away a lot of time ago…"- he lied.

In that moment Cindy entered in the Sick Bay. She was sensual as always, although she was pregnant, and Lore was immediately fascinated by her. –"Oh, who is that beautiful woman? Why is she allowed to enter here?"- he asked astonished.

Cindy was shocked by the similarity of Lore with her husband. And he had a sensual behavior too… Picard was worried by the possible consequences and so they interrupted the dialogue: - "You are right, Lore. She isn't allowed to enter here. She must go away _now_please…"-

But Lore was quickly conquered by her natural sensuality. She was fixing him in such a way…He didn't know anybody with such a look in the eyes. He understood immediately that she was the woman of Data. He thought that it could be their Achilles' heel…


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter__ 12_

Meanwhile, Data was on board of Lore's cube. He pretended to be Lore and the Borg seemed to believe in him. He tried to understand how many ships formed their fleet, but it was difficult… The systems on board were off line and the Borg were very slow in the maintenance… Data tried to not speak too much with them in order to not be discovered…

-"Sir, we have done. All the systems are on line now. We are ready to follow the _Enterprise…"- _a drone said to Data.

Data forced himself to speak as Lore: - "Well, good work. How much time will be necessary?"-

-"I think that we should arrive to the target in two hours at Warp 7, sir."- the drone answered.

-"Good, do it."- he said coolly.

-"Yes, sir."- the Borg answered and went away.

Data went unnoticed in Lore's apartment and tried to access to the secret files in order to determine the real entity of the enemies' forces… He found out rapidly that they had at least 12 cubes in perfect conditions and 8 spheres… A similar fleet could destroy all the Starfleet's forces in that sector and perhaps they could menace the Earth too…

Data was ready to self sacrifice if it was necessary. He thought that he could send easily the Borg fleet in a sector where nobody was in and then destroy them with a lethal virus… But he couldn't escape, therefore he thought to send his testament in a secret message to Cindy.

-"Dear Cindy, I love you with all my heart. But I am an officer and I must destroy this lethal menace…Kiss the babies for me, please, and say to them that I will love you all forever…Goodbye, darling."- This was the secret message sent to the _Enterprise._


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

Cindy received the message in her apartment. She cried…and went to the Sick Bay. She wanted that Lore ordered to the Borg to retire from Federation's space…

-"Good morning, Lore. I am Cindy, Data's wife."- she said.

Beverly tried to stop her by speaking to him, but she wasn't able to do it. Cindy was too angry with him…

Lore was astonished, but he hoped to escape from his cell anyway thank to her. –"Good morning, _madame__… _How are you? My brother has a good taste, I see…"- he said with a warm tone of voice.

Cindy was stopped by his voice…It was the same as Data's voice. But it was warmer, much warmer…

-"Fine, thanks. Data will sacrifice himself if we don't stop him. You are the reason for this all happened. You must order to your drones to retire themselves immediately, otherwise they all will die in a black hole… It is the intention of my husband and he is very obstinate, you know…"- she said with a soft voice…

Lore was fascinated by this woman. It seemed so strange to him that his _cold _brother could change so much to marry, but he believed that it was Cindy to seduce him with her subtle expressions…

-"I would consider to collaborate, but at one condition: total immunity."- he said resolutely.

Beverly was astonished: in two minutes Cindy persuaded their enemy to change his mind! She suggested to report the proposal to the Captain and then discuss it with the senior officers. Cindy agreed, but explained that they had only two hours to save the life to Data…


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

Cindy was thinking about all the recent happenings in the last two days. The pregnancy, a new brother of her husband, the Borg… Beverly was right. She consulted the Counselor and she decided to abort anyway. It was not a child of Data, it was the result of the rape of Alex. The baby could become aggressive and evil as his natural father. It was a question of DNA…

She persuaded Beverly to help her. Nobody should notice them. Therefore she insisted that Lore would be transported in jail. Beverly understood the delicate situation and so she allowed it.

The operation was very fast: only 10 minutes. There weren't bad consequences for Cindy. The baby was a male of 8 weeks. The nightmare didn't exist anymore. Both the women were reassured and ready to work again with a new energy.

Meanwhile, Picard sent a secret message to Lore's cube for Data…Nobody could notice it. Data read it and saw that his friends wanted to solve the situation without another funeral. He appreciated them very much. But he didn't trust to Lore. He was so evil that he could pretend to help the _Enterprise _and in fact he could order to his drones to destroy it.

-"Sir, we have reached the _Enterprise…"- _a drone, Six of Seven, said.

-"Thank you. Well, open a channel, please."- Data answered.

-"Done."- Six of Seven said.

-"Here is Lore. Surrender or you will be destroyed!"- he said firmly.

-"Here is Captain Picard. Please, go away from Federation's space. We don't want to combat you. We want to live in peace."- Picard said.

-"We could arrive to an agreement, Captain…I want to beam up on the _Enterprise _with two drones. We could discuss about our request to live in a star system without being disturbed by anybody else."- Data proposed.

-"It seems a reasonable proposal, Lore. I think that we could conclude a good agreement. Please, come on board."- Picard answered.

Six of Seven and the other drones were astonished. What? Lore wanted_ really_find an agreement with their enemies? They could conquer the entire galaxy and then they should live _only in a star_ _system_? Why? Did he fear to be defeated? Anyway, he was their _King…_ In their society the monarchy was sacred. Nobody could criticize openly a command of the King. Only a _Queen _had a superior power. But she was dead a lot of years ago. They followed the orders but they thought about the possibility to change the King. Perhaps Lore wasn't assimilated entirely…They should _do it_ as soon as possible…


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter__ 15_

Six of Seven said to Data to follow him. He believed that he wanted to give to him some weapons and so he did it. But in fact he had organized a surprise for him. Another drone, a sort of doctor, came very quickly and then deactivated Data. The two brought him in a dark place, where they proceeded to a _complete assimilation, _such as the Queen Borg did once.

Cindy and the others were very preoccupied, because the Borg didn't come… After two long hours, they could see the guests on board, but they became soon pale when they saw that Data was _completely assimilated…_

-"Good morning, Captain. We should find a decent agreement or we will leave and will go on the Alpha Quadrant. You see, it means that we are able to conquer the Solar System with the Earth… We have sufficient ships in our fleet."- Data said with a metallic and monotone voice.

Picard thought that it would be better if Cindy would return silently in her apartment. "Thank you, Lore. We could speak alone in my ready room, if you want. Your friends could remain at the door, if they want."- he said.

Cindy had to hide her sadness… If the Borg would notice that he wasn't Lore, all could ruin. She understood that Picard tried to take time in order to solve the situation anyway… Perhaps the pact with Lore should be the only logical solution which remained… She ran to Lore's cell. She persuaded him to collaborate. She agreed that he would be freed after the depart of the Borg…

Meanwhile, Data was speaking with the Captain. –"How are you, Captain? It is a long time that we do not see each other…"- he said.

-"Data, you shouldn't speak as Lore now. You have persuaded all that you are Lore. We are alone. What is the situation now?"- he asked to him.

-"I am the King of Borg now. I have the responsibility of my people, Captain. Data is _dead. _I know that I am not Lore. My new name is _Primus."- _Data said without any emotion.

_Primus_…It means that he was on the top of the hierarchy of the Borg… But in fact he was only a drone as the others. His only function was that of representing the opinions of his new people. Picard became very sad and pale. His friend didn't distinguish any more the good and the evil… He should consider the offer of Lore before it would be too late…


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter__ 16_

Cindy helped Lore to escape from his cell. Lore tried to seem collaborative enough in order to return on his cube. He was astonished when he understood that the Borg assimilated Data and now it was all more difficult… but he hoped to solve the problem easily.

-"Now, Cindy, you should call your husband now… and then we could take an advantage on the Borg… you should persuade him to return on the _Enterprise…_meanwhile I will order to my drones to go away in a distant galaxy, as signed in the deal."- Lore said, but he lied. In fact, he wanted to conquer the Alpha Quadrant. He hoped that no senior officer would stop him in the change…

Cindy didn't believe completely to the _redemption _of Lore. She knew that he was evil and cupid, therefore it was logical to conclude that he wanted only his fleet. But she needed her husband. She feared that Data wouldn't return any more with the human beings after his new assimilation. She knew that Picard helped Data to return normal although the Queen Borg tried to corrupt him and assimilate… There was a little hope. But she wanted to kill Lore unnoticed.

Beverly was astonished that Cindy could have such a determination… She knew that Cindy wanted to save Data anyway, but she knew that only a cold person could do it. Cindy was a fragile person after the recent happenings…How could a similar person save Data and the _Enterprise_? But she was the only chance which they had.

-"Well, Lore, Data is in the ready room with the Captain… after the end of their conversation, you could return on your cube, but with _me…_ I will remain with you to see if you maintain your word. I have implanted a micro-bomb in your brain. If you will do anything strange, I will kill you in one second, I swear."- Cindy said resolutely.

Lore was astonished. Cindy could be worse than Data? It was so… but now it was better to accomplish in order to regain the power…

It was difficult to deactivate Data, only Lore could do it. Lore wore his clothes and then he returned with Cindy on his cube. Data was brought in the Sick Bay to be helped to return to his _normal parameters_…


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter__ 17_

Cindy explored the cube. Lore ordered to the drones to not touch her. Nobody replied. It seemed that they expected that Lore changed his mind and he could attack the _Enterprise._

Lore feared to lose anything if he doesn't respect the deal with Cindy. He persuaded the Borg that the possess of a solar system was better than nothing. They could live there in peace forever… He wanted to conclude the deal with the Federation.

After a long discussion with Captain Picard and Admiral Janeway, Lore chose a system next to the Romulan space. It was the system 345. Nobody lived there. There were 9 planets, three of them were of class M, it means, they were adapt to be colonized.

The _Enterprise _and 4 other ships should accompany the Borg to their destination. It was important: it seemed that a new Empire existed, the Borg Empire, under the King Lore. The Borg saw that the planets were sufficient large to build a colony and so they were satisfied.

Cindy returned on the _Enterprise. _Beverly feared that the Borg could implant something in her, but she wasn't right. Lore maintained his promise and let Cindy go away without saying a word. She said that the micro-bomb would remain into his neural matrix forever, therefore he should remain in his new Empire and he shouldn't any more disturb them. He should thank her, because he was lucky: all the senior officers would destroy him…

Data was a little confused after the experience on the cube, but he was working now at his _normal parameters… _He didn't know anything about the dramatic experience of the abort of Cindy, because Beverly destroyed all the evidence in the logs on board and the body of the baby too.

When Cindy returned at home, the other officers made a great feast in her honor… She felt as she was 5 years older than before. It was a terrible experience. But she was happy to have her friends, her husband and her children again. She hoped to have a little rest now…

_The End_


End file.
